Document FR 3,020,678 describes a photothermal inspection method for a part.
According to this method, the surface is scanned by two similar scanning devices each comprising a heat contribution element. To that end, each device comprises a laser source provided to emit a laser beam and a goniometer suitable for reflecting the laser beam toward the surface.
This makes it possible to perform a nondestructive inspection of a metal surface of a part.
Typically, this method implements laser beams having a wavelength substantially equal to 1064 nm, which is commonly used for applications requiring high heating powers.